


Coffee Shops and Bruises and Alleys

by lovelcce



Category: Steampunk Chronicles - Kady Cross
Genre: F/F, i have to do everything my damn self, i jsut want fics and content, this is so sick and twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/lovelcce
Relationships: Finley Jane/Wildcat
Kudos: 1





	Coffee Shops and Bruises and Alleys

Finley Jayne had a habit of fighting customers, which was exactly why Jack Dandy had hired her. The coffeeshop was a front for whatever shady business Dandy was currently in, but Finley could care less about that. All she knew was the coffee machine burns on her hands that would sting when she punched a customer for trying to pressure a number from her underage coworker.

“And you’re sure you’re not lookin’ to make more money?” Dandy asked, a grin on his face as the two locked the coffee shop behind them.

“I like not having warrants for my arrest.” Finley said, rolling her eyes.

Her boss shrugged, before slowly walking away while tunelessly whistling. The night was cold, and the city lights were dimmer than normal. The path back to Finley’s apartment wasn’t exactly well traveled, and she slipped between shadows as her boots crunched on broken glass.

“It’s dangerous to walk alone in this part of the neighborhood.” A voice said, and Finley let a smile lift the corners of her mouth.

“I guess it’s good thing you’re here with me, Wildcat.”

There was a soft sound as the other woman dropped from a balcony in front of Finley. “I reckon it is.”

Finley laughed this time, reaching to brush some of Wildcat’s curly hair from her eyes. The other woman nuzzled into the touch slightly, kissing Finley’s palm before pulling away.

“You’re late tonight.” She said, and Finley grinned.

“I told you I would be.”

“Mn.” Wildcat hummed, her cat slitted eyes sliding across broken shadows of the alleys nearby.

“I’m sure you kept busy.” Finley said, this time wrapping an arm around Wildcat’s waist and kissing her cheek softly. “Home?”

“Home.”


End file.
